Johto
Johto is a region connected to the western part of Kanto. It was introduced in Generation II, Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Pokémon Crystal, later seen in their remakes, HeartGold and SoulSilver. The third, fourth, and fifth seasons of the anime were also set there. In the games, all its cities either have plant-themed or color-themed names. Johto is geographically similar to the Kansai, eastern Shikoku and western Tōkai regions of Japan. There are old-fashioned cities reminiscent of Nara and Kyoto and a modern commercial city reminiscent of Osaka. Some inhabitants speak the Kansai dialect in the Japanese releases of the game. In Johto, the -Type is introduced. The mythology surrounding the Johto region features Ho-Oh (the first legendary Pokémon Ash saw before he entered the Johto Region), the Rainbow Pokémon guardian of the skies, and Lugia, the Diving Pokémon guardian of the seas, who previously perched on the Bell and Brass Towers respectively in Ecruteak City. When the Brass Tower burned down in a storm, Lugia flew away, and three Pokémon died in the process. Ho-Oh revived these Pokémon, creating Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Lugia's home, the Whirl Islands, were also created when the Pokémon dispelled a war over a singular island, splitting it into four islands and making them its home, producing powerful whirlpools to protect itself. Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, also calls Johto its home, residing in the Ilex Forest where it brings Pokémon and Trainers forward and back in time. 100 previously unknown Pokémon reside in Johto. In the Generation II games, the player character's home town is New Bark Town, where they can choose either Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile as his/her first Pokémon. Geography The terrain of Johto is similar to that of Kanto, since the two regions are connected, with a jagged mountain range in the northeast, descending to a boundless ocean in the southwest. Locations Cities and towns * New Bark Town (based on Shizuoka City) * Cherrygrove City (based on Toyohashi City) * Violet City (Nara City and Aichi City) * Azalea Town (Wakayama City) * Goldenrod City (based on Osaka City) * Ecruteak City (based on Kyoto City) * Olivine City ( based off Kobe City) * Cianwood City (based on Naruto City) * Mahogany Town * Blackthorn City Areas of Interest * Ruins of Alph * Slowpoke Well * Union Cave * Ilex Forest * Radio Tower * National Park * Tin Tower\Bell Tower * Burned Tower * Sprout Tower * Whirl Islands * Safari Zone * Dark Cave * Mt. Mortar * Lake of Rage * Dragon's Den * Tohjo Falls * Indigo Plateau * Battle Frontier * Mt. Silver * Sinjoh Ruins (accessible only after receiving Wi-Fi Event Arceus) Routes Johto's routes start where Kanto left off: routes in Johto are numbered 29-48, where Kanto's are 1-28. *29 *30 *31 *32 *33 *34 *35 *36 *37 *38 *39 *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 *45 *46 *47 *48 Pokémon League The Johto League is the greatest aspiration of all Trainers. Because they are neighboring regions, Johto and Kanto share the same Elite Four, located at Indigo Plateau. The player character must have the required eight Gym Badges to enter. Gym Leaders Elite Four Champion Trivia *Johto and Kanto are the only regions connected to another. *Following the tradition, the Johto region is based on a real-world region of Japan, the Kansai region, just as Kanto is based on the real Kanto region in Japan. *Johto was the first region to introduce areas to plant berries. *Johto is the only region to display a new female main character when the game returned for a newer system release. **However, in the Black and White sequels, there was a new female main character to play as. *Johto lacks many elements that all other regions have. Most of these omissions are due to it sharing them with Kanto, which could be visited in the same games, and the fact that recycling old concepts have not become the norm yet in the games. Therefore, it is the only region without: **prior to Generation VIII, a museum **prior to Generation VIII, a Pokémon graveyard **prior to Generation IV , a true regional Pokédex or a proper Safari Zone **its own Pokémon League (although the anime gives it the Silver Conference). **a notable -type specialist. *Johto shares its Storage System developer, and villainous team with Kanto. *All of the cities in Johto are named after plants. *It's the only region when Ash Ketchum did not meet a new travelling companion and stayed with his original ones. *Johto also has the shortest Victory Road, even though it resides in the Kanto region. *Up until Generation VII, Johto was the only region that did not have its own set of Fossil Pokémon. berries es:Johto Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations Category:Geography Category:Manga locations